Aiden Knight
Name: Aiden Knight Age: 29 Height: 5' Gender: Female Type: Hunter Teaches: AP and advanced French Background: Aiden was a very misunderstood person. She was very "different" from everyone and struggled making lasting friendships due to her "problem." Many people disliked her because she was rather odd, but she would never let that get her down. She found a great passion in French, taking it through all four years in high school and had decided to major in it. While practicing for her minor in piano, she heard the sound of a beautiful cello weaving a song through the air as elegant as fine-spun silk. Curiosity getting the better of her, she decided to investigate, finding the friend that would always stay true to her, Dunstan Abaddon Cross. They became best friends almost immediately, sharing a love for the arts, and the fact that Dunstan accepted her for who she was. As she was almost done finishing her major, the infection hit. She had agreed to be the pianist for Dunstan's solo, and was the first to be snatched away. When she woke up a while later, she was changed into a hunter. Wanting to find a more inhabited place, she packed up all the clothing and hearts she could find, and headed out. A couple of years later, she had stumbled upon Dunstan, who had gotten a job as the orchestra teacher at L4MS. Intrigued, she quickly applied to be the AP and advanced French teacher. She smiled, glad that she could once again pursue her passion. Bio: Aiden seems very adorable being so short and cute, yet she has a very dark and unapproachable side to her. She blushes just a little bit even just looking at someone in the eyes and hate being looked down upon ( though it's hard to avoid with her height ). She blushes and gets flustered easily and can be very bashful, but at the same time, she seems like she could shoot you if mistake her for a student. She absolutely hates that. Though, if you make that mistake, you can easily make up for it by giving her anything with a heart on it. She absolutely loves anything with hearts on it. In fact, her signature look is a heart that's been crossed out. She'll light up at the sight of one. She also is very fond of cute things, especially when they're dark. Dark is her favorite. She may look gothic and emo, but she hardly acts the part. She just adores how it looks and tries to compensate for looking so young and helpless. She's very nice once you get to know her, but gets a little more upset every time someone tells her how cute she is. Usually, you can find her either in her class room, planning more for French class, with Dunstan and his class, playing piano for them, or sneaking near the history class, trying to learn more and more European history. Likes: Clothes, black, lace, skirts, suits, making his own designs, hearts, make up, European history, different languages, playing the piano, cute things, her friends, vegetables, eating candles while lit ( She like drinking the melted wax like wine ) Dislikes: People who judge her, being called cute, being called short, being mistaken for a student, checkered clothing matched with stripes, homophobes, untidiness, kids who go into her class to get an easy A As a Teacher: Aiden is completely devoted to French and is always trying to make sure her students aren't struggling. She's always willing to tutor the children and loves it when they share the passion for the language. She does, however, get frustrated when the kids stop listening to her because she looks like she's too young to be teaching them. She is always reminding them that she's not their friend, but their teacher. When kids get out of hand, she'll blush and continue on till she can't handle it anymore and blows up, making the entire room silent. It always embarrasses her when she gets to that point, though. She hates having to yell at her kids because she really does love teaching them. When she's not teaching, she'll be hanging out with Dunstan, helping on musical pieces or walking around the campus by herself with books proudly in her arms. She always enjoys her time on the campus and feels very at home there. Category:Teachers Category:Hunters